


Contented

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Series: Raining 'Verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after "It's Always Raining", the boys celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_sharlemaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=so_sharlemaine).



Angel rolled over upon waking up that morning and moved his hand to touch and stroke his lover's chest. But upon encountering air and a cool, empty side of the bed, Angel sat up, panicked and called out, "Spike?" When no answer was forthcoming, the brunet forced his panic down a few notches and pulled himself out of bed to pad naked into the living room. Taking a glance out the front window by the door merely out of habit, he noticed it was still raining. That almost brought a smile to his lips. But he'd smile later once he found..."Oh," he gasped coherently.

"Have a good sleep, Peaches?" Spike smiled from his position on his stomach, naked in front of a gently crackling fire. He watched his brunet lover try and speak, opening and closing his mouth a few times like a fish, before the younger vampire took mercy on him and stood up, picking up a mug on his way. Stretching up, Spike pressed a soft kiss to Angel's lips and pressed the mug into his hands. Offering a shy smile, he said, "Here. I know how much you like that chai tea stuff. Even made it just how you like it: one cream, two sugars and an extra ingredient of me own."

Angel smiled softly back at Spike, happy that he'd noticed that kind of thing. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning down and gently capturing Spike's lips with his own. They stayed like that, gently stroking each other's mouth and tongue with their own until Angel realized that the cup he held in his hand was hot and having to set it down with a curse as he burned his hand.

Spike chuckled a little at this saying, "Jeez, ya always seem to burn yerself 'round tea dontcha, love?"

Angel shot him a half-hearted glare before realizing himself that it was true. So, instead of being angry, he pouted. "So? Not my fault you're a distraction," he mumbled.

Spike smiled a tiny smile at the older man and took him by the hand to sit over by the fire. Angel went willingly, an echoing smile quirking the corners of his mouth as he sat with his back against the front of the couch they had facing the fire. Spike sat down in between his spread legs, his back to Angel's chest and picked up his book and his Sire's tea. Handing the latter to Angel, he settled comfortably and opened up what he had been reading.

"Mmm," Angel sighed happily on his first taste of the tea. "What'd you put in this, it's amazing," he asked Spike, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You won't believe me," Spike said, reaching up onto the table to get his glasses because of his farsightedness. Unless he wanted to read in game face all the time, Angel had told him, then he needed the glasses. So, with a little grumbling, the blond had given in. Although, the little marshmallows that had kept appearing in their cupboard after that day was worth it, so he couldn't complain.

"Try me," Angel said, taking another sip punctuated with a happy little noise.

"Pumpkin pie spice," the blond stated.

"Really?" Angel asked, surprised.

"Yes and I told you so," Spike declared smugly.

"Did not," Angel said.

"Did, too."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Enough! I was merely surprised and I did believe so did not!" Angel huffed.

Spike smirked at finally making Angel crack and settled back again, turning his attention back to his book.

Five minutes passed in total silence before Angel asked, "Whatcha readin'?"

" _Dark Demon_ by Christine Feehan," Spike replied without looking up from said book.

Angel wrinkled up his nose, "One of those romance novels again? Come on, Will, those are a bunch of trash."

"Are not! These ones are about demons and such. Love how they describe vampires, really I do," the blond once again replied without looking up.

Angel snatched the book, took the bookmark from the back to mark his page and set it aside before Spike could try and get it back. Leaning down, Angel softly suckled the top of Spike's ear, whispering as he did. "Now, my love," he began. "How should we celebrate our anniversary?"

Spike gave a soft gasp. He didn't think Angel had remembered. The big poof never remembered. Turning around, Spike knelt in between Angel's open legs and took his reading glasses off, setting them on the table. "Why don’t you lead and I'll follow?" he asked softly, giving a tiny smile to his lover.

Angel basked in the warmth of that look and nodded, leaning in to press his lips to his mate's and to press his mate onto his back in front of the fire. Spike opened his legs and Angel knelt in between them, slowly rotating his hips against the smaller blond's coaxing whimpers and moans from his throat. Deciding to take this slow, Angel unfastened their lips from one another and kissed his way down to Spike's neck.

Spike gave a little sound in his throat and tilted his head to the side to give him more access. The older man gladly obliged him, suckling and licking at where his pulse should be until Spike was a whimpering mass of vampire goo beneath him. "Love, please," he whimpered, rocking his hips up almost involuntarily against Angel's own. Angel nodded and lined himself up before remembering something.

"Lube?" he asked softly, wanting this to hurt as little as possible.

Spike smiled. "Already took care of it," he whispered. "C'mere."

And Angel did. Slowly he pushed in, groaning softly and fitting his head into the crook of Spike's shoulder. The blond slid his hand up to tangle it into and pet his lover's hair, whispering in his ear to soothe him. Pressing a kiss to the skin beneath his lips, Angel slowly pulled back, pushing in at the same rate and making Spike feel as if the head of the older vampire's cock would come out of his throat.

Raising his hips a little with the next in stroke, Spike whimpered softly as the blunt head of his lover's arousal pushed into his prostate. "Oh, Angel.." he sighed softly, pressing a kiss to the brunet's temple. Angel raised his head and lowered his mouth to Spike's, slowly coaxing it open and lazily tangling their tongues together. For a while, the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire and the soft sounds of pleasure from the vampires in front of it. They were like that forever it seemed but the urgency coiled in their bellies soon made itself known.

Spike wound his legs around Angel's waist as his thrusts sped up, gaining intensity but never pressure, staying just as soft but growing in tempo with each stroke. Soon, Spike felt it was time and pulled his mouth up to meet Angel's and before he fused their lips together, whispering, "I love you, Angel."

And then he was gone, a weightless being among a technicolor world of stars and fireworks. When he came back to himself it was to find he was holding his shaking lover to himself, kissing his hair and stroking his back to calm him after his release. Once the brunet recovered, he kissed Spike again, this time a small chaste kiss all the more intense in its simplicity.

"I love you, too, Spike," he said, smiling. It would always be raining here, but as long as Spike was with him, it didn't matter because his heart was contented.


End file.
